moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Trixie
Work in progress! Appearance History Beatrix Murellda Stolenwind, otherwise known as 'Trixie', is the leader of the Tavinter Mob. This woman is a known psychopath and criminal, having been on the less-than-legal side of life since she was 14 years old. She only got higher up in the life of crime, when approached by a woman in a shoddy club. Youth From birth, Trixie lived a wealthy life. Her mother was a saleswoman for beauty products and her father owned an oil company with his business partner, Richard. Living in Redridge was simple, at least when they were finally home. They spent much time travelling, being homeschooled with her two sisters. Her sister, Becca, was beautiful, as they all were. Though, many other boys desired Becca in place of the sisters. Other adults found Becca to be a gem. So much, that Becca relied on her looks for years. Her mother taught her there was no need to focus so hard on learning, as her looks would get her whatever she desired. Bellamia was the least desired. She was always an oddball. She preferred darkness and creeps. Hallow's Eve and witches. She was very negative and often rude. Then, there was Beatrix. Beatrix enjoyed exploring and meeting new people, doing absolutely crazy things like climbing roofs and poking predators! People often assumed she was dropped on the head by Victora. Beatrix never excelled in studies, aside from those that focused on art. Her parents found this pathetic, never really supporting her. It was apparent that she was the least favorite child. So, on her own, she began working at a flower stand. The business brought her to Duskwood and Stormwind, and occasionally she'd sell elsewhere. Of course, a 12 year old girl couldn't go far on her own. So, someone was sent with her. Her half-brother, the bastard child, Daniel. He was older and stronger, and definitely protective. With him as protection, she began to learn to play the piano, the flute, and violin. Though, she only excelled at the latter. Eventually, she raised enough money to hire a vocal coach, and worked on perfecting her singing voice. She'd sing and dance in her room. She'd play all over Lakeshire. Her mother insisted 'boys don't care for artists'. 'If you want to be an artist, then get a real job, because you'll have no man to support you.' Bea believed this, for some time, until.. she decided to confess something to her mother. Screaming it at her. "If boys don't like artists, if boys don't want a singer, then why does daddy do what he does?" Instantly, Victora understood. In horror, she pulled Bea in for a hug, and gathered the other daughters. They confessed he did the same to them. Not only was Carver a cheating scoundrel, but he was an absolute pervert as well. Victora forced him to leave the house, and stayed with the girls. Unfortunately, one night, Carver returned. He came into Bea's room and scolded her for what she'd done. His words scarred her for the rest of her life. She took a suitcase and shoved some of her clothing inside. She picked up her pet cat, Angela, and put on her favorite hat. Fourteen year old Beatrix then ran out of her home, and as far as she could go. Teenage Years She took a ride on a carriage, that brought her down to a small city, populated by travellers. There was a building there called 'Champagne'. Within, there was alcohol, drugs, filthy dancing and people. She was obviously scared, trembling as she looked for somewhere she could rest. A creepy, ogre of a man tried to grab her, but she scurried away. As she approached the bar, the man behind it rose a long, elven brow at her. The Kaldorei leaned on the bar to look at her and spoke, "Hello, dear. Are you lost?" From here, they gave her a couple of jobs. Clean the tables, serve snacks, hand out promotional flyers. She was a cute, little thing. Her being there helped with business. One day, while handing out flyers, a small, green woman approached her. Bizzie Springpopper, a Goblin, who owned another club over in Gadgetzan. She invited Beatrix to come along for a better, wealthier life. She said her goodbyes to Champagne, and went with Bizzie. Bizzie's place was called the 'Rusty Nail'. There, races of all kinds gathered: Horde, Alliance, undecided, and more! Beatrix was now called 'Trixie' by the people there, as it sounded more like a Goblin name. The human girl was taking on their way of speech, their mannerisms, even how they conducted business. They let her have her own shows for music, singing, and eventually, she even became a dancer. She put on personas such as Karina, Angela, Violet, and more. One night, a mercenary group came. Two Worgen, a Blood Elf, a Human, and a Goblin. One of the Worgen was a huge beast, golden eyes, brown fur. He took a liking to Trixie, and her to him. Of course, over time she had boyfriends and girlfriends and lovers. One specific lover was a girl that danced with her! However, this Worgen was a test for her. He was sent to he r to see if she was a proper fit, for an elusive group known as Rosa Nostra. This Worgen, Edward Rodvion, got more and more information on her. He brought it back to his boss. Then, one night, the Rusty Nail was busted into. An explosion. From it came several people in dark clothing, the Worgen included. As Trixie used the bar for cover, a woman approached her. She wore a suit, red lipstick, heels. Her eyes were emeralds and hair was as ginger as Trixie's. The woman extended a hand to her and spoke, "Jou're vone of us now, girl." Criminal Years - Present Day Rosa Nostra took Trixie and completely changed her. Magical and psychological manipulation, alteration, brain-washing and wiping. They picked up on her condition--bipolar disorder--and changed it to be far worse. Borderline personality disorder, and soon, post-traumatic stress, anxiety, drug-addiction, and more. They pretended to be her protective family, even getting her a therapist. However, every member of Rosa is trapped. They must do as they're told, or it's no doubt they'll 'disappear'. The leader of this organization allowed her to take a job at Bizmo's Brawlpub as a dancer, and then to join the Crows. Later, the leader brought Trixie to an associate, Maxley Wollerton. This man ran his own group, the Tavinter Mob. This group was getting quite a bit of publicity. So, the leader, who viewed Trixie as her protege, brought them together. Trixie joined the Tavinter Mob, but was entangled with her love for both Maxley and his mortal enemy, Michael Tairnis. Michael was a member of the Stormwind City Guard. Their romance caused much trouble. Though, as time went on, she realized she only had love for Maxley. She ended up using Michael for Max's benefit. Soon, Michael was gone, and Maxley had won. All that she did for Maxley made him fall in love with her. She became his Queenpin and co-leader of the Mob. Over time, she grew absolutely obsessed with him. Many of her crimes were done solely to win his affections and to benefit him. Her obsession was unhealthy. She would kill herself for him. He would do the same. Until, one day, he revealed to her that he was being controlled by the Twilight Hammer. Everything of Tavinter Mob was a trick. A lie. Though the only thing that wasn't, was his love for her. However, he wasn't able to control it. He turned on her, causing Tavinter's new leader, and new Council, to have to take him down. Velydia Prescott, Council member of the Mob, forced the darkness out of him. Though, it was too late. Maxley and Trixie split up not too long later. Then, the infamous terrorist, Maxley Wollerton--or known as Scarecrow--killed himself. Now, Trixie is working to make sure that the Mob is focused on stopping corruption within the city and it's law system, including the nobles. Though, what her father, Rosa Nostra, and even Maxley did to her still plagues her to this day. Update - 8/31/2017 Trixie ran into very bad luck with romance. A detective named Eremict played with her heart. A married man, Vintagius Blushvine, was revealed to be using her the whole time. Heathen lead her on with the agreement to sleep with each other, and then turned it away. She desperately began projecting her failure in love onto others, and soon met a Scarlet Crusader named Kognar. They began something, but what he wanted of her was to prove herself. It hurt her, but she became desperate enough to do it. Then, Beravik. She was falling in love with this Draenei. He was kind, nurturing, funny, good-looking. Both a very good friend and a very good lover. Suddenly, he disappeared. She hasn't been able to find him. With Maxley gone, her heart is completely sore. She's tried to flirt with so many, even those she finds disgusting, those she fears, those she doesn't know. She's starting to get back to stability, while her Council members deal with a darkness affecting the Mob. Recently, while practicing a dance routine at Bizmo's Brawlpub, she met a man. A man who originally was just going to pay her for a dance, but ended up winning her heart. The two plan on spending much time together, including performing together on stage. Robert "Rider" Teller, a shady business man with tattoos and a love for the finer things in life. Moments of brutality, and others of gentleness. The perfect man for her. Hopefully, he can help her get Maxley, and all of her other failed relationships, out of her head. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Criminals